Detained
by TheVerySpecialOne
Summary: When Hermione's home land is overtaken by the Roman empire, she is held as prisoner, sceduled for an audience with the Emperor. Quiddich League, for Appleby Arrows, as Chaser one


**A/N:** this was writen for the quiddich league, from the Appleby Arrows tean, as Chaser one, With the optional prompts _(word)family (dialogue)"do what you want" (word)indisputable_

Enjoy

The world did not end like I thought it would. There was no fire, no ice, no quick death. Not for me, anyway.

The echoing wails of the fallen and wounded tore my strength apart limb by limb, for countless days. They cut their ways through walls and doors, as the Romans attempted to get the information they desired from their prisoners. The gut wrenching smell of rotting flesh attached my senses mercilessly, striving for either blood or insanity. It was slowly possessing me with every minute that passed, taking over me.

My whole body trembled from thirst and hunger. They had removed the chains yesterday, and yet I could still feel the cold, heavy iron digging into the flesh around my wrists and ankles.

I waited, as I always did, for them to come. I would never talk, never answer any of their taunting questions. Their drawn faces and cruel eyes were both unwanted and desired; they were the only humans I have had contact with, the only fairly sane interaction I have had within the last week. Never did they lay a hand on me, never went to strike me, which caused me to think that someone, much more influential wanted me alive.

The loud noise of the iron bolt cut through the silence, startling me. I tilted my head, position it it slowly towards the intruders. My sudden movement shocked my body, causing my head to start spinning, and my vision to slowly black out from the edges in. I stilled, my hear pounding in my chest, as I heard the two men (nicknamed 'Spot' and 'Stripe' by my almost delirious brain) talk to each other in the foreign language these Romans preferred. It was a mixture of vowels and pitch changes, that reminded me of heated argument between children, minus the shouting and the tantrums. Spot, a small sturdy man, nodded and then turned his attention to me.

"It's your day today. " he sneered towards me. "The emperor will see you later, and hear what you have to say. "

"I think he just wants to her her beg for her life, honestly. My advice? Just do what you want, you'll be dead anyway." Replied Stripe, a taller, leaner man. My head was down, my eyes obsessively memorising the small crack in the concrete in front of me. "If he is in a good mood, he might give her a quick death, or even, perhaps, keep her around for fun". A dangerous smile split both their faces in half, as they neared me. I followed as their feet stepped on the crack, and realised they were advancing closer and closer.

Panic spread through my senses, adrenaline giving me the required energy to look up and see the mischief and cruelty in their eyes. They both grabbed me by my forearms, rough, blood stained finger digging into my flesh pulled me up to my feet, and expected me to stand. I tried to keep my legs as straight as possible, and as strong as I could manage, and yet, my knees gave way, and I collapsed back onto the floor. My head hit the concrete as I fell, darkening my vision and allowed dizziness to overtake me. I felt myself being pulled up once again, carried out of the room, and then noting as darkness took over.

I felt a soothing liquid on my lips, and grabbed the bottle with my own hand. At that moment, I savoured the water that was given to me. It was like I've gotten the chance to re-live, to experience this overwhelming relief and soothe the barrenness of my throat. I tried to drink as much as I could hence the water quickly ran out. I opened my eyes to a kind looking lady, quite old in her years.

"Good morning" she exclaimed with a warm smile. "Can you sit up, dear? There is some food waiting for you, and then we have to change you out of these disgusting rags. You can't go meet the emperor like this!"

I uses my arms as I pushed my torso up. On a large wooden table, at the far left corner of the room, there was heaven. Or, at least the closest thing to it: food. Different vegetables sat comfortably by a large slab of meat. Meat! I pushed my legs over the side of the bed, and slowly tried to stand up. One of my legs did give way, but the nice lady helped me travel all the way to the wooden chair set at the table. The food was delicious. Despite the protests my stomach made when presented with so much food, the idea was indisputable.

I asked of her name, this caring lady and was told it was Narcissa. I found myself thinking how unfitting it was for a woman who showed so much kindness. She reminded me of my mother, before the Romans invaded our little region, and killed what was left of my family

We were a powerful family in our society, both a blessing and a curse. Despite of that, my mother always found time and patience to spend with me, and indulged my reasonable whims and desires. Our family status is the reason she is dead, and I'm alive.

The dress I was put in was very loose, but fitting, of an ivory colour. Both the dress and the cover-up over it stroked and soothed my bruised skin. Narcissa walked me down corridor after corridor, statue after statue to the room the meeting will take place. When the doors opened, I was awed by the splendid room. I walked forwards and set eyes onto the emperor. Hs striking blond hair matched his grey eyes, and easily contrasted with the red robe he wore.

"Thank you mother, that would be all" he said towards someone behind me, and I realised that was Narcissa. As she left, his eyes scanned by form, analysing and observing. When the door closed, he smirked smugly, and said:

"So, tell me, what should I do with you?"


End file.
